Sister Bonding
by Reborn Chance Maker
Summary: While showering Sona gets a surprise from her onee-sama she will never forget. Yuri Smut


**Hey there I'm Reborn Chance Maker. Not much to say but enjoy my first lemon.**

 **Don't own this anime**

Water pours down Sona's naked body with her glasses on as she washes her body with soap. Rubbing it on a C-cup breast up and down slowly and in circles with a low moan , then goes down to her hair less pussy rubbing, then goes to her firm ass rubbing it carefully to clean, each one with sexy moans as she teaches them soft and sweet. Suddenly, she feeling a presence she turns around to see nothing.

"Must be my imagination," she turns around seeing she had dropped the soap bends over to pick it up when suddenly she feels a finger stick into her pussy. She moans and gasps and she turns around to see her sister naked with her finger in her cunt.

"Hi So-chan" Serafall says sexily thrusting her finger into her little sister's already wet pussy.

"Onee-sama ah ah what are ah you doing," Sona moans as Serafall puts in another finger thrusting it faster making Sona feel more pleasure.

" Well you have you see the meeting I was in was boring and made me a bit horny. So I thought why not have yuri sex with my little sister" Serafall says cheerfully as she leans over to rub her E-cup boobs on Sona's back making herself moan in pleasure.

"That's makes mmph" Serafall was done with talking so she gives Sona a nice French kiss. Sona was shocked but accepted it as her sister continues to finger her.

Suddenly she was laid on the floor, she looks to her sister's bottom on top of her. She realizes that they are in a 69 as Serafall puts her tongue in Sona's cunt, twirling it inside her making sure to tatse every part of Sona's inside, tasting her sweet juices as she put it deeper while inserting her finger into Sona's asshole. These actions put Sona into a pool of pleasure.

Sona decided to pay her back by doing the same thing, making Serafall moan like crazy. They continued this as moans filled the shower room, eating each other's pussy, getting a good feel of each other asshole twirling their fingers around inside as the shower water adds to the pleasure.

Finally, the pleasure was to much as they came into each other's mouth; tasting the sweet juices and swallowing them. After drinking it all they both lay on the floor.

"Amazing" Sona said out of breath.

"Oh that was just the start" Serafall says with a lusting smile.

"What do you mean" Sona ask.

Instead of answering a glow appeared. When finished Sona was shocked to see a 8 inch long and 2 wide penis on her sister.

"You see I found out about this futa spell a while ago for taking your virginity" said the Satan with a lustful blush on her face.

Instead of resisting Sona says with a blush" Then please take it; give my more pleasure Onee-sama" as she is to lost in pleasure to not want it. She then spreads her legs as Serafall positions her cock while she puts a pain reducing spell to go straight all out.

Serafall thrust her hips into Sona's wet pussy and keeps thrusting harder and harder. This sends causes Sona to make her mind go blank as her eyes roll into her head and sticks out her tongue as she keeps getting pound.

"Oh fuck So-chan your pussy is just so tight," Serafall yells.

"Keep going fuck meeee ooohhhh aaaahhhh." Screams Sona as she grabs her sister's breast sitting up to suck on the left boob and she fondles the right.

"Yes suck my tit" the Maou screams in pleasure as she continues to fuck her little sister while groping her firm soft ass.

Then, like a flood, they have a huge orgasm as Sona tighten around Serafall's cock. Sona feels the sperm hitting her as her orgasm makes her mind you blank. Serafall then pulls out her dick, cum pours out of Sona making a white puddle as the washes away.

Sona relaxes a little before being flipped over to all fours before feeling a cock enter her ass.

"Sorry So-chan but I just had to have your ass." Serafall moans as she pounds her sister.

"Oooohhhhh yyyyyeeeeesssss fuck ah ah my ass," Sona screams lustfully as she gets fucked hard.

Her boobs swayed as her sister goes in and out of her ass.

Serafall pleasures herself by groping and fondling her own breasts as she thrusts her hips. Sona mind goes blank from pleasure as she sticks out her tongue and her eyes go into her head.

Serafall enjoying the sight of Sona's face speeds up as she lick her own nipple. She sucks and licks them, pulling them while going deeper into Sona's anal feeling the end of the anus. She then grabs the ass she's fucking and spanks hard causing Sona to sequel in pleasure as she sreams Serafall's name wiggling her butt to add more pleasure. Serafall moans at this she spanks her sister with one hand and fingering herself with the other.

"So-chan fuck ah I'm going to cum soon ahh." Serafull yells her dick ready to explode into her sisters ass.

"Do it ah cum in my ass oh oh yes fill me up!" Sona screams as her ass gets filled up while she cums herself losing feeling in her legs then lay on the floor as Serafall pulls out watching as her fuck juices pour out of Sona's anal. She then jerks herself jerk off until she cums all over Sona's body.

"We need to do this again." Serafall states.

"Y yes ah," Sona stutters after calming herself. " But I'm going to need another shower Onee-sama."

 **And done.**

 **Please review nicely this is my first story after all.**


End file.
